The Grand General Drex
The King's Shield The Grand General Drex is a Kodian that survived the Crash Event, and has since remained a major military figure in the Kodian armed forces. Head of all Kodian ground troops, Drex started his career in the army of the Old Kodian Republic as a captain in charge of protecting Councilman Kodian. His motives for joining the military and his past before it is unknown. Drex has been a loyal member of the Esteemed's court since the Crash Event. He was killed, however, during Operation New Dawn, when the scared United State of America used a biological weapon on New York City. This gas was able to penetrate Drex's mechanized suit through a single crack obtained during the battle. It killed him, but not before he was able to download any and all memories into the OKR supercomputer hidden within the Cubigon. He had a new body built for himself, cloned from his old DNA. He had his new body upgraded, better than before. Early Life and Past in the Old Kodian Republic Drex was born without a father there to raise him, with a mother unable to pay for him. As a result, he was given to his aunt on a far away colony where he would live until his mother got enough money to keep him. His aunt and her husband abused Drex physically and mentally, slowly turning him into a sociopath. After turning 16, the OKR police force recieved a call from Drex, saying that someone had killed his aunt and uncle. The police arrived to find Drex gone and his family's gore spread across the metal floor. For the next 4 years, Drex would scour the OKR's territory, hunting down all his family members that hurt him. He even went as far as creating and paying for a family reunion. He then arrived armed to the teeth and slaughtered them all in a fit of angered revenge. As a finale, Drex tracked down his biological father and killed him as well, hanging his body from the spire of a building. To fuel this campaign of fratricide, Drex often took and sold all his family's belongings after completing his brutal task. Most money he did not need for survival was sent to his mother. His mother was completely unaware of what her son was doing until she recieved a reoprt detailing what happened. She got a phone call saying that her son had walked into a police center and surrendered, openly admitting to over 150 murders. Time in Prison and the Penal Regiment Drex was then sent to prison on a forced mining/labor camp. He would have been executed or put into a maximum security penitentiary had some important people not taken notice of Drex's brazen acts. Councilman Kodian Venclorus tried to get him out of jail early and have him enlisted into the Sentinel Corp, but this release was further postponed when Drex was found to have been killing other inmates. Guards discovered a mass grave dug under Drex's cell floor, and originally thought he was planning to escape. When asked about the holes, he responded "Why would I escape? All the lambs brought to slaughter are chained in here, trapped with me..." This had him transported to a Maximum Security Detention Camp on Vectron 6, the OKR homeworld. Here, the Councilmen kept a careful eye on him, and determined that the only way to protect the populace from this killer would be to satisfy his murderous tendencies by sending him to a Penal Regiment. The OKR's government went as far as to make Drex a part of the death penalty. They would put prisoners in Drex's cell and make them cell mates, trapped in the same room for almost the entire day. Drex would soon kill them, his methods unknown to all except himself. Drex was put into the 3rd Penal Regiment and brought to the front lines of the Dardarian Dominion forces. Despite being used as fodder, Drex managed to come out on top with every battle he was involved in. Drex won several battles for the Old Kodian Republic over his 2 years of penal service. After being deemed one of the best soldiers in OKR history, Drex was made a captain, taken out of penal service, and told to guard The Great and Esteemed King Kodian Venclorus until the day he died. Drex has still taken this to heart, refusing even to give up his practice after literally dying and being brought back to life. Famous Quotes: # "Nuke 'em 'till they glow, then shoot 'em in the dark!" # "You can build a man a fire that'll keep him warm for a night, but light a man on fire and you'll keep him real warm for the rest of his life." # "There is but one thing you will learn and remember always- The worse the man the better the soldier." # "Once you've seen one nuclear war, you've seen 'em all." # "Always keep in mind the fact that your weapons were built by the lowest bidder." # "Remember, to them we are the enemy." # "A pint of sweat saves a gallon of blood, so get to it!" # "You can always get more of what you want with kinds words and a gun than with just kind words." # "The pen may be stronger than the sword, but which would you prefer in a dark alley?" # "The pen is mightiest when it writes orders for the swords." # "Pillage, then burn." # "A Sergeant in motion outranks a clueless Captain." # "Everything can be air-dropped once." # "The longer everything goes well, the larger the impending disaster." # "If the Esteemed leads from the front, expect an attack from the rear." # "If you aren't willing to shell your own position, you aren't wanting to win." # "If you can see the whites of their eyes, Helix isn't doing his job." # "'Fire and Forget' is fine, but never forget to fire." # "Don't be afraid to be the first to use violence." # "The enemy of my enemy is still my enemy." # "The only fight you lose is a fair one- cheaters always prosper." # "Anything is amphibious if you can fish it back out." # "The more tracks you leave, the more people are following you." # "If you're still leaving scorch-marks, get a bigger gun." # "There is no 'overkill,' only 'open fire' and 'we need more ammo.'" # "If it blows a hole in the ground it can be used as an entrenching tool." # "The size of the combat bonus is inversely proportional to your likelyhood of survival." # "If it ain't broke you don't have it." # "The best way to win a one-versus-one is to be the third guy to show up." # "2 wrongs don't make a right, because it probably takes more than 2." # "Never bring big grenades to small rooms." # "Negotiating from a position of strength also means you should negotiate from a position nearest the exits." # "Anything labeled 'this side towards enemy' is dangerous on both sides." # "Blood makes the grass grow!"